cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Killuminati Empire
|slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = Bonus resources gained through trade, e.g. }} Killuminati Empire is a growing, developing, and established nation at with citizens primarily of African ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Killuminati Empire work diligently to produce Gold and Marble as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Killuminati Empire will not research or develop nuclear weapons. Plans are on the way within Killuminati Empire to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Killuminati Empire allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Killuminati Empire believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Killuminati Empire will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Biography Government & Politics The Killuminati Empire is a Constitutional Monarchy that is ruled both by Emperor LexLuthor18 and a popularly elected National Assembly. The National Assembly consists of 15 representatives of every province. The Assembly is led by the National President who is elected to one six year term by the people, and is in charge of running the country; the current National Presidet is Honorable Chukwuemeka Johnson. The National President and the National Assembly are responsible for running the country and enacting laws, while the Emperor represents the country in foreign affairs and is the Commander-in-Chief of the Armed forces. History The Killuminati Empire was founded on October 23rd, 2012 following a successful referendum; which allowed the people of what was then Southern Nigeria to secede from the rest of Nigeria after having been exploited by the government for so long. Shortly after her formation, she founded a mercenary group called the Global Armed Protection Agency (GAPA). Together with the agency, they were paid to fight and defeat rogue nations. While they were successful in several of these missions, LexLuthor18 did not want to do it anymore and disbanded the agency. Shortly after this disbandment, LexLuthor18 and the Killuminati Empire declared war on the Goon Order of Oppression Negliegence and Sadism (GOONS); due to their history of bullying an oppressing other nations. Thousands have died in this war. Economy The Empire's economy is dominated by the mining of Gold and Marble. It has trade deals with several nations in which it imports vital resources to the nations economy. In addition, the Empire gets revenue from arms manufacturing and the selling of its valuable military technology. It is a capitalistic society that thrives on privately owned businesses, although businesses are highly regulated and there are heavy taxes on the rich; thus making the government highly unpopular among the upper class. Foreign Policy The Killuminati Empire's foreign policy is staunchly anti-imperialistic and democratic, it supports popular democratic movements all across the world. It's foreign policy is dominated by the Empire's struggle against GOONS; often supporting nations fighting against GOONS, and speaking out against GOONS actions in outlandish speeches. In addition to GOONS, the Killuminati Empire has strained relations with the Dark Mark led by Tom Marvolo Riddle; the two nations have been to war twice. The Empire's primary allies are Fordlandia, Ingeria, wussyland, and the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance. It is a member of the Goon Order of Neutral Shoving, an alliance dedicated to the destruction of GOONS. Military The Killuminati Imperial Armed Forces are led by Emperor LexLuthor18 and his Board of Regents. The military is moderately advanced and is dominated by a massive Army of over 2,000 soldiers, and a moderately sized Air Force of 47 Aircraft. It is highly experienced in war and has been involved in several wars with GOONS. Demographics The following ethnic groups make up the Killuminatio people: The Igbos who live mostly in the center of the country, the Efik people of the east, the River people of the south, the Bini people of the southwest, the Yoruba people of the west, and the Hausa and Fulani people of the north. The Empire is predominantly a Christian nation, followed by the Jews who make up the second largest religion, and the Muslim minority in the north.